Drunk
by flightshep
Summary: Lightning is drunk and it's all Vanille's fault. Fang teases in good fun. FLight one-shot.


Fang folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe with an amused smirk on her face.

"Well, now. Look what we have here… enjoy your evening Lightbug?"

An audible groan was heard and the lump on the couch shifted. Seconds later a head of pink hair protruded from underneath the blanket.

"Ugh… Faaang, go awaaay." Lightning groaned.

Fang walked over to the couch and stared down at her girlfriend with a wide grin on her face. She picked up an empty unlabeled bottle off the coffee table and waved it around.

"Geez Light, you couldn't have saved some 'til I got back from work? What is this stuff anyway?" Fang sniffed the bottle and winced.

_This isn't what I think it is… is it?_

"Faaang… your voice… not so loud." Lightning whimpered.

Fang's grin faded from her face as she heard the pain in her lover's voice. She enjoyed her daily dose of teasing Lightning but seeing the soldier in such a miserable state brought out the serious side of her. The teasing would have to wait. Fang gently sat down on the couch as Lightning uncurled herself and turned to face Fang. Lightning let out a corner of her mouth tilt up and snuggled further into the warm hand now caressing her face.

"Sorry. So what happened and why are you all curled up on the couch in this sorry state?" Fang asked quietly.

"Our sisters happened." Fang winced. If there was ever a time she wished her hunch was wrong, it would be when the situation involved an empty bottle of Etro-knows-what, an apparent hangover, and her adoptive sister Vanille. What made this situation even more delicate was the fact that Serah had also been involved. It wasn't surprising that Vanille was mischievous and had an affinity for mayhem, no. What surprised Fang the most when she got to know Serah was how cunning and devious that girl can be despite her day to day attitude. Fang and Lightning may have made the impossible possible by fighting and defeating Fal'Cie but even they had to admit that their sisters were a force to be reckoned with.

"Vanille came over this morning with Serah." Lightning explained. "Said she had just the right stuff for me to 'blow off some steam'. Heh." She laughed dryly. "Should've seen this coming."

Fang face palmed. She and Lightning could drink the entire town of New Oerba under Lebreau's bar any day. The only ones they couldn't out drink were each other… and Vanille. Despite her looks, the only way to incapacitate the girl without physically knocking her out was to shoot a Behemoth tranquilizer dart at her. Lightning was convinced Vanille had a second liver… or three. There was only one drink Fang knew of that Vanille could get buzzed off of and it was something her sister made herself. The Dia clan were specialists at herbs and medicine while the Yun prided themselves as hunters and provided for their village, but mixing medicines wasn't the only thing Vanille was good at. Vanille could mix the meanest drinks any bartender could only dream of mixing. It certainly didn't help that she worked part time at the bar and Lebreau gave her full access. Vanille wasn't an alcoholic or anything; it would just be nice to not be the only one at a party that was one hundred percent sober. Even Fang and Lightning ended up somewhat buzzed. The last time a drink as potent as this made an appearance, poor Hope ended up comatose for a good three days.

"And did 'just the right stuff' happen to come in a bottle? This empty bottle?" Fang wiggled the bottle in her hand again before setting it down.

"It's empty? Oh, boy…" Lightning frowned and remained silent while Fang snickered. She knew all too well how weak-willed her girlfriend was when it involved Serah and her puppy eyes.

"She said it was for my headaches. She must've given me the wrong bottle. I guess Hope missed it." Lightning smirked. Fang's grin returned and she chuckled. She loved Lightning's humour and reveled in the fact that she brought it out in her, as Serah will never let her forget. Ever since Hope accidentally mistook Vanille's special drink for cold medicine and lost three days of his life, he made it his second job to label every concoction and mixture his girlfriend kept in a container. The first thing he did when he regained consciousness was buy a label maker.

Fang bent down and gave her lover a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll make you some tea, Light. Get some rest." Seeing as how her girlfriend was no longer moaning and groaning for reasons that were not inflicted by Fang herself, she let her grin grow ever wider as she got off the couch and sauntered off towards the kitchen.

"Gee," Fang stopped midway and pretended to think. "Come to think of it, we haven't tested out the fire alarm in a while. That's unsafe household practice ain't it Sunshine? Better make sure it still works, yeah?" She turned around just in time to have a pillow meet her face.

"Do that and you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Said a muffled voice.

"Doesn't look like you're going anywhere anytime soon so I would _love_ to be joining you on the couch tonight!" Fang beamed.

"Damned pulsian mynx."

"Didn't Serah say something about wanting to have a karaoke party this weekend?" Fang teased.

When Fang received no answer she walked back over to the couch to investigate, only to find Lightning fast asleep. She scooped up her girlfriend and headed for the stairs that led to their bedroom.

"If you keep sleeping on the couch like that, you'll wake up with a sore neck, love. Now, see I'm not a mean person that would just let my poor girlfriend spend an entire night on the couch, unlike someone I know, because that's just cru – "

_Whack_. Fang stopped mid-sentence and peered down to see Lightning snuggle up against her, trying to hide her smile.

"Guess I deserved that." she chuckled and continued to their room.

Fang tucked Lightning into bed and was about to pull away when a hand latched onto hers and pulled her underneath the covers.

"Stay with me."

Fang happily made herself comfortable in their bed and pulled Lightning into a hug.

"Always."

* * *

**AN: Can anyone guess what this scene is based off of? ^^**


End file.
